


The Sex Couch

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [34]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blacklights, Couch Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, I don't think I intended for this to be a 5+1 thing sort of fic, It just sort of worked out that way, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT6, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, so I'm gonna include that tag, the sims 4 inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup and his five partners enjoy having sex on their couch. Or, Five instances in which they do and one where they don't.





	The Sex Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a modern AU and it is based off of my experiences of playing The Sims 4 with the Dragon Riders. You can see my adventures in playing this save game [on my tumblr.](https://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/tagged/ashleybenlove-Sims-the-Dragon-Rider) And whilst playing my game, I got into my head the idea of them having sex on one specific couch in their living room and my thirst for that lead to this fic. 
> 
> Shoutout to howtodrawyourdragon / flurbejurbvondurp on Tumblr, who I talked to about the ending a while back, in regards to character reactions.

Ruffnut wore gartered lingerie while Astrid wore shorts and a tank top. Seeing Ruffnut in the sexy red lingerie, Astrid could feel her pussy react, get wet, and she could not help but gulp.

“Yeah, I know; I look hot,” Ruffnut replied.

“Sit down on the bed? Er, the couch?” Astrid asked.

“Adorable _Titanic_ reference, Astrid,” Ruffnut said as she sat down on the couch.

Once Astrid was seated on the couch, Ruffnut put her arm around her, and as a result, Astrid leaned into Ruffnut, and then softly brought her lips to Ruffnut’s.

Ruffnut kissed back, as expected, with fervor. One of Ruffnut’s hands touched Astrid’s breast, and when Astrid felt that, she sighed into the kiss. And when Ruffnut’s hand slipped into her tank top— not quite pulling the scoop neck down— and started to rub her fingers on Astrid’s nipple, Astrid moaned.

Eventually, Astrid pulled away from the kiss, and moaned a second time.

“Please,” she whispered.

“Please what?” Ruffnut asked, and she was grinning.

“Have sex with me?” Astrid whispered.

“Tell me what you want,” Ruffnut whispered. She licked her lips purposefully.

“Please eat me out,” Astrid said. “ _Please_.”

Fingers leaving Astrid’s nipple, Ruffnut moved her hand up to Astrid’s shoulder and gently pushed her back. Taking the hint to recline on the couch, Astrid took the opportunity to throw off her tank top and her bra. Astrid rested one of her legs up against the back of the couch, and Ruffnut used this to sit on her knees between Astrid’s legs.

“You wanna suck on my nipples?” Ruffnut asked. She grabbed her own breasts and then pulled the cups of her bra under her breasts, so they were out.

“Yes!” Astrid exclaimed.

A moment later, Ruffnut was straddling Astrid just under Astrid’s breasts. Ruffnut leaned over so that Ruffnut’s breasts hovered above Astrid’s mouth, and Astrid first licked one nipple and then the other before lifting her head so she could suck Ruff’s nipples.

Ruffnut used this opportunity to rub Astrid’s nipples.

Enjoying Astrid’s mouth on her, Ruffnut whispered a curse under her breath, and wow, Astrid’s moan was wonderful.

“You want my mouth on your pretty pussy now?” Ruffnut whispered into Astrid’s ear, before kissing her neck.

“Uh huh,” Astrid murmured.

Ruffnut was tempted to make Astrid wait, by slowly kissing along her body until she got to her groin but… Ruffnut wanted her mouth on that pretty pussy _now_.

As such the movement she made to stop straddling Astrid and to head downwards were not accompanied by slow kissing downwards, but rather simply moving her body so that she sat on her knees in between Astrid’s legs. Astrid’s legs were positioned in such a way that she could easily do stomach crunches right now if she were so inclined.  

Ruffnut took a hold of the waistband of Astrid’s shorts; Astrid lifted up her hips so her butt was no longer touching the couch. This allowed Ruffnut to pull the shorts, and both shorts and underwear were soon being tossed upwards to land somewhere in the living room.

Grabbing a nearby pillow, Ruffnut stuffed it underneath Astrid’s butt.

As a result, Astrid released a pleased sigh and then spread her legs, one leg resting upwards against the back of the couch again.

Seconds later, Ruffnut was bent over, her mouth right on Astrid’s pretty pussy, sucking her mouth over Astrid’s clit and Astrid was moaning, her hips pressing closer, and it was _delicious_.

After a short while of simply sucking on her clit, she moved on to licking other parts of Astrid’s vulva, but put a finger on Astrid’s clit so that it would continue to be stimulated. Kiss there, lick here.

“I almost want to sit on your face,” Astrid murmured.

“Always a fun activity,” Ruffnut replied, before kissing Astrid’s clit, and watching with glee as Astrid moaned.

Ruffnut licked her.

“You’re so beautifully wet. So delicious,” Ruffnut whispered.

Astrid moaned again, and Ruffnut continued to lick Astrid’s clit.

At this point, Astrid was heavily breathing now, and Ruffnut was sure she was going to be coming soon.

“You want something in your pretty pussy?” Ruffnut asked, breathily, her breaths touching Astrid’s pussy with each word. “I bet you do. Like my tongue. Or my fingers.”

She paused, enjoying Astrid’s increased breathing, so she could lick her clit again. Astrid moaned.

“Or a cock. You want me to get one of the guys… or a strap-on?”

“Fuck!” Astrid exclaimed.

After that, all it took was Ruffnut sucking against Astrid’s clit again and Astrid was crying out, her hips pressing against Ruffnut’s face as her orgasm hit her.

“Fuck!” Astrid exclaimed, heavily breathing, her breasts moving with each heavy breath.

Ruffnut watched her, letting her breathe heavily, waiting for whatever Astrid would say next.

“Get a strap-on!” Astrid exclaimed, finally.  

“Okay, but first, lick my pussy,” Ruffnut said.

“Then get off that fucking lingerie and stick your pussy in my face!” Astrid exclaimed.

Ruffnut made quick work of removing the bottoms off the lingerie and sat on Astrid’s face, who practically devoured her pussy, as if eating pussy was to be going out of style any moment. And eating pussy would never actually go out of style.

It took _minutes_ for Ruffnut to be exclaiming out with an orgasm.

Well, Astrid was one determined lady.

Ruffnut got off the couch briefly, which had Astrid whining.

“Shh!” Ruffnut told her.

Ruffnut stuck her arm under the couch and grabbed the box that was kept underneath it.

She opened it, and inside, among other sexual aids was a strap-on dildo. She grabbed that, put the item on her, and then stood up.

“You want it?” Ruffnut asked, pointing to her fake cock.

“Yes, of course!” Astrid exclaimed.

Moments later, Ruffnut sat in between Astrid’s legs, the head of the cock stroking Astrid’s clit and opening, enjoying Astrid’s soft moans.

“Now?” Ruff asked.

Astrid nodded.

And Ruffnut thrust forward, and she was inside. The sigh Astrid gave in response was absolutely lovely. Ruffnut then bent over so that their bodies touching (especially their breasts), and so that she could kiss Astrid and look into her eyes while she thrust inside her.

It was glorious.

Each thrust was met with Astrid making a pleased sound, and along with Astrid moving her body to meet Ruffnut’s thrust.

And once Ruffnut obliged with Astrid’s request of going a little harder, soon Astrid was trembling beneath her as she gasped and cried out as another orgasm overtook her.

In the aftermath, Ruffnut repeatedly softly kissed Astrid on the lips.

“You wanna watch sports and cuddle?” Ruffnut asked, as she pulled out, set the toy on the rug with a mental note to wash the toy, and grabbed the remote.

“Mmm, _House Hunters International_ might be fun to watch and judge the people on it,” Astrid replied, as she moved to lay on the side to allow Ruffnut the ability to spoon her on the bed. Er, the couch.

“Making fun of the couples on _House Hunters International_ , it is,” Ruffnut said as she turned on the tv.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Checkmate,” Hiccup pointed out. “You won.”

Hiccup felt so proud of Snotlout.

He also felt turned on.

“Hang on? I won? I won!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Mm hmm!” Hiccup replied, grinning.

He could feel his cock growing hard.

Ignoring that for the moment, Hiccup held out his palm in the high five gesture and Snotlout slapped his hand to it.

After that, the two of them stood up and Hiccup glanced down to see the crotch of his pants was giving the telltale signs of an erection. He had no concerns about if Snotlout would notice. He wanted him to notice.

He approached Snotlout and while he did not press his groin close to him, he did kiss his cheek.

“You wanna go to the living room?” Hiccup asked.

“Sounds good, let’s watch some tv,” Snotlout said. Hiccup put his hand on Snotlout’s bicep and the two walked across the hall to the living room.

When they were sitting on the couch, Hiccup’s erection was even more obvious.

But he still decided to do what he thought would be the most obvious.

And that was to stick his cock out of his pants so it was very visible.

“Snotlout,” Hiccup said. “Look.”

Snotlout looked at him in the face and then when Hiccup gestured to his groin, looked down.

“What, do you wanna have sex?” Snotlout asked.

“Yes. Yes, I definitely do,” Hiccup said.

“Did you get _turned on_ losing to me at chess?” Snotlout asked. “That is the nerdiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Hiccup shrugged.

“Do you want to bottom?”

“Uh… both?”

Snotlout sighed loudly.

“You want your prostate touched?” Snotlout asked.

“Yes, and I also want to be inside you,” Hiccup said.

“Well, first one then the other, I guess?”

“Yeah, that’ll work!” Hiccup exclaimed.

Standing up, Hiccup hurriedly undressed, leaving his clothes on the floor, and then removed a bottle of lubricant from the box underneath the couch. He handed Snotlout the lubricant bottle.

“Do you want me to lie on my back or my front?” Hiccup asked.

“Your front,” Snotlout said, standing up.

Excitedly laying down on the couch, Hiccup grabbed a pillow to rest his head on, and let his cock end up between the couch cushions. He felt sure the couch cushions would give him the friction his cock definitely would enjoy.

In addition, he also felt the bottle of lubricant on the small of his back, and then released a happy sigh when Snotlout’s hands gently rubbed Hiccup’s buttocks. Then Snotlout’s hands stopped touching him. And a moment later, the weight of the bottle also disappeared.

“Multiple fingers?” Snotlout asked.

“Up to three is fine,” Hiccup said.

He took a deep breath.

And then he felt the lubricant touch his skin, followed by Snotlout’s fingers. Those fingers caressed his hole for a few moments, Hiccup moaned in response and thrust his hips into the couch cushions.

And then Snotlout moved his fingers to touch and rub his balls.

Hiccup moaned even louder.

“Oh, fuck!” Hiccup exclaimed, his hips thrusting downwards.

“You like how I’m holding your balls?” Snotlout asked, as he rubbed them.

“Mmm, yes,” Hiccup said. He moaned again. “But touch my prostate!”

Snotlout chuckled, and let his fingers move back to Hiccup’s hole, and caressed his hole.

“Knock, knock,” Snotlout said, smiling, and then letting out a noise of amusement.

Hiccup snorted.

“You can come in,” Hiccup answered.

And Snotlout’s fingers, what felt like, two, possibly three, slipped into Hiccup’s ass, and he sighed, squeezing them lightly. His hips moved, and he enjoyed the movement. Hiccup loved the way his cock felt in between the couch cushions, though he was certain he would love it even more if his cock was inside Snotlout. He also loved the feel of Snotlout’s fingers, how Snotlout gently moved them, and how they felt like they weren’t next to each other.

“You gonna play with my prostate, yet?” Hiccup murmured. He moved his hips again and moaned.

Snotlout answered him with his fingers, by beginning to massage Hiccup’s prostate, rubbing it slowly to start with, and Hiccup moaned loudly.

“Fuck,” Hiccup whispered. He bucked his hips and was overcome by pleasure at his cock and his prostate.

He couldn’t help but exclaim out as Snotlout continued to rub him. Hiccup continued to move his cock in between the couch cushions as Snotlout’s fingers continued to rub his prostate.

“Mmm,” Hiccup moaned.

Snotlout’s fingers pressed Hiccup’s prostate a little harder and Hiccup cried out, his hips moving to get closer to the fingers and also to get that lovely friction from the cushions.

“Good?” Snotlout asked.

“Fuckin’ _great_ ,” Hiccup whispered. “Make me cum.”

Trying to get more pleasure without movement from Snotlout’s fingers, Hiccup thrust his hips and Hiccup got it, moaning.

Snotlout moved his fingers in a circle around the prostate, before pressing once, then circling it, massaging it, then pressing.

Hiccup moaned loudly, his hips moving in response, his hole squeezing Snotlout’s fingers, his body just feeling that lovely pleasure building. Even though his cock was between the couch cushions, Hiccup was certain that precum was flowing out of his cock.

When Hiccup’s hips moved faster in response to Snotlout’s actions, Snotlout found himself grinning, as he recognized that to be the movement of someone who was close to having an orgasm.

Snotlout almost wanted to ask him what Hiccup wanted to do after having an orgasm but realized that Hiccup was too busy focused on how fantastic he felt.

So, he continued to rub that prostate.

Soon after that decision, Hiccup was crying out with a sob of immense pleasure, his internal muscles squeezing Snotlout’s fingers, his hips moving as his orgasm rocked through him. Hiccup felt his cock coat the couch cushions’ sides with his cum.

And he also felt Snotlout’s fingers gently pull out shortly afterwards.

Hiccup watched as Snotlout sat on the floor next to Hiccup’s head and turned on the tv, leaving it on the channel it was on.

“Figure I should let you chill for a while before having you fuck me,” Snotlout asked. Snotlout leaned forward and kissed Hiccup’s lips softly.

Hiccup chuckled softly.

A few minutes later, Hiccup adjusted his body so he was lying on his side, his ass resting against the back of the couch.

“Get naked and lie down over here,” Hiccup said, softly. He patted the space near him.

Once naked, Snotlout grabbed the bottle of lubricant, and relaxed on his back on the couch. And he continued to feel relaxed as he watched Hiccup coat his fingers with lubricant, who then easily found his hole and just fingered him, moving his fingers in a way to stretch him.

While Hiccup moved his fingers inside Snotlout, he also kissed Snotlout softly.

“Okay,” Snotlout said, eventually.  

“Yeah?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah.”

Hiccup’s fingers pulled out, and Hiccup easily moved so he was positioned on top of Snotlout, their cocks touching. Quickly coating his cock with lubricant, and then kissing Snotlout hard, Hiccup let himself thrust a little bit against Snotlout’s cock while kissing him. As a result, Snotlout moaned into his mouth, which pleased Hiccup.

After some brief frotting, Hiccup moved his cock to align with Snotlout’s hole, pressed in easily, pleased sighs from both men erupting from their lips. Hiccup let out a soft grunt and then moaned, when Snotlout wrapped his legs around him. Oh, that was nice. Definitely felt a little deeper inside him.

As Hiccup moved his cock inside Snotlout, one of his fingers rubbed the slit of Snotlout’s cock, Snotlout moaning and cursing as a result. Hiccup kissed him during the moans, enjoying that reaction.

“You like that?” Hiccup whispered. His lips were close to Snotlout’s. “I can feel your precum.”

He rubbed his fingers over the head of the cock, the precum coming along for the ride as well.

“So much,” Snotlout whispered, and then moaned.

As Hiccup continued to thrust and focus on Snotlout, he failed to notice that another person had come into the room.

“Hey, guys, is it two’s company or three’s company?” Tuffnut’s voice said from above them. He chuckled. “Like that old sitcom.”

Hiccup turned his head to look up, where Tuffnut was standing near the couch and he could see Tuff’s cock out and very much erect.

“Hey, Tuff!” Hiccup exclaimed.

Hiccup turned back to Snotlout, kissed him, and said, “Hey, you okay with Tuff joining us?”

“Definitely,” Snotlout said, huskily.

“Where do you want me?” Tuffnut asked.

“Uh… inside me,” Hiccup said, after a moment’s consideration. “Snotlout recently fingerfucked me, so… I’m good to go.”

“DTF as the acronym goes,” Tuffnut noted (Snotlout chuckled at this), and started to move.

“Wait, wait, put your cock near our mouths!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“You wanna suck my cock?” Tuffnut asked.

“Yes!” Hiccup and Snotlout exclaimed at the same time.

“Okay!” Tuffnut replied.

When he placed his cock between Snotlout and Hiccup’s faces, both of them immediately started to suck on the sides, lick on it, causing Tuffnut to let out a pleased sigh. Tuffnut moved his cock briefly, causing both Hiccup and Snotlout to make dissenting noises, before happily taking the cock in their mouth one after the other when Tuffnut indicated that’s what he was doing.

Snotlout sucked it beautifully, and Hiccup loved watching that, and Hiccup loved having Tuff’s cock in his mouth, and based on the leaking precum that Hiccup felt in the vicinity of Snotlout’s cock, Snotlout enjoyed seeing that.

There were lovely sounds of moans and groans from everyone involved.

Pleased with their attention on his cock, Tuffnut removed his cock and brought his actual face into the same area.

The three of them mashed their faces together in a three-person kiss, complete with moans and some tongue.

Tuffnut pulled away, so that he could fully drop his pants, put lubricant on his cock, and then stood on the couch. From the way the couch moved, Hiccup knew that Tuffnut was on the couch.

A moment later, Hiccup felt Tuffnut’s hard cock at his hole.

His hole puckered in anticipation and readily accepted his partner’s cock. He felt his muscles squeeze Tuffnut and both of them moaned in response.

“Tuff, start moving,” Hiccup whispered. Hiccup pressed a kiss to Snotlout’s lips.

“Yeah, get on with it,” Snotlout added. “I want a prostate orgasm.”

“Same,” Hiccup whispered.

“Okay, okay,” Tuffnut said.

Tuffnut took hold of Hiccup’s hips with his hands, gently squeezing Hiccup’s hips, and started to thrust his cock, which in turn moved Hiccup’s body, which had Hiccup’s cock moving inside Snotlout, grazing along Snotlout’s prostate.

Hiccup moaned softly. Everything felt so _wonderful_ : the feel of his cock moving inside Snotlout in addition to the feel of Tuffnut’s cock moving inside Hiccup.

Hiccup stroked Snotlout’s cock with one hand, the other hand on his cheek, and he leaned down to kiss Snotlout’s lips, and both of them moaned into the kiss.

Tuffnut gave a grunt behind Hiccup and Hiccup cried out in pleasure from Tuff’s cock hitting his prostate. His muscles squeezed Tuff’s cock delightfully.  

“Make Hiccup cum, Tuff,” Snotlout whispered. “Fuck him harder.”

“Hiccup?” Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup felt Tuffnut’s fingers move along his side, and he removed his hand from Snotlout’s cock just briefly to touch Tuffnut’s hand.

“Yes, fuck me harder,” Hiccup said, after a moment. He patted the hand and then moved his hand back to Snotlout’s cock and started to rub the head in earnest, earning beautiful moans from Snotlout’s throat. Wonderful.

A moment later, Tuffnut was moving inside Hiccup harder, which as a result had Hiccup’s cock moving inside Snotlout harder. All of which was just providing the most beautiful noise of pleasure from all three of them: moans, groans, sighs, Hiccup crying out.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna--” Hiccup muttered against Snotlout’s lips until finally he gave proof to the words that he was saying and he yelled out what was ostensibly a sob of pleasure, as his body trembled, squeezing Tuffnut repeatedly, and he came into Snotlout.

And after that, he felt Snotlout’s orgasm beneath him, how he moaned loudly and cursed, how lovely it felt to get Snotlout’s cum on his hand, and how Snotlout’s body trembled as well, and squeezed Hiccup’s cock. And at virtually the same time, Tuffnut groaned Hiccup’s name and Hiccup felt Tuffnut’s cum spill wonderfully inside his hole.

And it was just _wonderful_.

Afterwards, the three lounged naked on the couch. Hiccup found himself in the middle (as he often found himself), with Snotlout’s head resting on his shoulder and Tuffnut snuggled close to Hiccup, his lovely hands moving around Hiccup’s body, and he was content.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Shouldn’t we go up to one of our bedrooms?” Fishlegs asked, after kissing Tuffnut and moving to kiss Astrid.

“We’d have four bedrooms to choose from, waste of time better spent fucking,” Ruff replied, and then kissing Astrid and Fishlegs at the same time. “We’re fine here.”

“Besides, this is our house,” Astrid whispered.

“We can fuck wherever we want,” Tuffnut added, he rubbed Fishlegs’ cock gently and Fishlegs whined.

“What position?” Fishlegs asked.

“You wanna eat my pussy?” Ruffnut asked.

“Yes, please,” he whispered, as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Astrid joined Tuffnut in rubbing Fishlegs’ cock, before kissing each other and then both licking his cock together.

“You want my cock inside you?” Tuffnut asked.

“Yes,” Fishlegs and Astrid answered at the same time.

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at each other and shared sheepish expressions before smiling and laughing.

“I’ll ride you,” Astrid said to Fishlegs.

Fishlegs nodded.

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Tuffnut said.

“Make him lie down on the couch,” Ruffnut suggested. “Good position for all of us.”

Ruffnut handed Tuffnut a bottle of lubricant and then pointedly looked at Fishlegs with a grin.

It was fun for Ruffnut and Astrid to watch Tuffnut prep Fishlegs for anal. Watching Fishlegs moan and toss his head back was _so_ arousing, making both women’s pussies wet.

“You’re gonna have so much fun with my vulva on your face,” Ruffnut said.

“She said the correct terminology,” Fishlegs gasped, like it was arousing to hear it.

“And your penis inside my vagina,” Astrid whispered.

He gasped again.

“You ready for my cock?” Tuffnut asked, softly.

“And my pussy?” Astrid added.

“Yes to both” Fishlegs whispered. “Even if you chose to use slang terms.”

“Such a geek,” Ruffnut said, patting his face softly, a smile on her face. She kissed him once more. And then she sat on the couch armrest.

Once Tuffnut was inside Fishlegs, Astrid moved so that she was hovering over Fishlegs’ cock,

and Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut watched as Astrid lowered herself on his beautifully thick cock.

“Fuck,” Ruffnut whispered.

There were four moans from four different people.

“You ready to have more pussy?” Ruffnut asked Fishlegs.

Fishlegs nodded.

And Ruffnut lowered herself onto his mouth, facing Astrid.

After that, Tuffnut started to thrust his cock inside Fishlegs, Astrid started to ride Fishlegs, and Ruffnut rubbed herself on Fishlegs. Hips moved beautifully.

Ruffnut exclaimed out a moan, and Astrid licked her lips at this.

“Is his tongue on you? Inside you?” Astrid whispered. She continued to ride him and leaned forward to kiss Ruffnut on the lips and then bent over so she could lick Ruffnut’s pussy alongside Fishlegs.

Ruffnut moved herself just enough to allow Astrid to kiss Fishlegs’ lips, capturing some of Ruffnut’s arousal.

And then Astrid moved again so she was upright and when she did, Tuffnut kissed her neck, and Ruffnut watched as one of her brother’s hand moved to Astrid’s pussy to touch at her clit.

“Fishlegs, touch Astrid’s clit,” Ruffnut said. She patted his arm.

And she watched Fishlegs’ hand move upwards. Astrid gave Ruffnut an exasperated look that said, “Really? He can’t see right now.”

And Ruffnut responded by rubbing her own nipples in front of Astrid, which had Astrid moaning.

Astrid quickly grabbed Fishlegs’ hand and placed it near her clit and so that both Fishlegs and Tuffnut rubbed it together, eliciting wonderful moans.

Ruffnut loved the way Fishlegs licked her, the way his tongue went inside her, as well as sucking her clit. It worked wonderfully for her, and she was the first to exclaim out with her orgasm, her thighs shaking.

Astrid looked so aroused from watching her cum. But she did have a cock inside her, and a hand fingering her clit (Fishlegs; Tuffnut had a hand on Astrid’s breast instead).

Ruffnut sat on the armrest, and played with Fishlegs’ nipples, gently rubbing them, and eliciting moans.

“You like that?” Ruffnut whispered.

“Yes!” came two different voices. Astrid’s was louder and quite husky. Fishlegs’ was softer but still aroused.

Fishlegs let out a cry of pleasure, causing Astrid and Ruffnut to look at his face.

“Prostate,” Fishlegs explained, as he pressed his hips closer to Tuffnut and also his cock into Astrid, his finger still rubbing her.

Astrid exclaimed out a moan.

“You gonna cum in Astrid?” Ruffnut asked.

“I hope so,” Astrid muttered, her eyes shut in pleasure.

Behind her, Tuffnut moaned.

“How about you, Tuff? You close?” Astrid asked.

Tuffnut let out a whine, his head resting on her shoulder.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Astrid breathed.

Astrid continued to move her body on Fishlegs’ cock, her hips moving along his cock. Catching a look at Ruffnut, who was rubbing her own clit, and gods, Fishlegs was moaning underneath her, and wow, Tuffnut’s own movement of his hips, the thrust he made were nice to feel from behind.

Tuffnut kissed her neck, and then Tuffnut grunted against her body as he thrust inside Fishlegs, and Astrid knew that whatever he had done had definitely hit Fishlegs’ prostate absolutely perfectly, because he arched his body closer to them and cried out, and oh, she felt him spill inside her, and wherever she had been in terms of her own orgasm, she was gone, and she was falling with him with a cry of pleasure, and then she felt Tuffnut let out a noise that she knew, was him, also coming.

In front of Astrid, Ruffnut was rubbing herself furiously and then releasing a relieved loud sigh as she also had an orgasm, still balancing herself on the armrest.

For a while there was only the sound of heavy breathing and gentle cries as their orgasms continued to work through them.

In the aftermath, Astrid, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut all cuddled together on top of Fishlegs, with Fishlegs, and they kissed and whispered affectionate words. Maybe even had a chuckle or two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a shower in the bathroom near the living room, Hiccup lounged on the couch in his boxer briefs, relaxing and watching tv. He was quite comfortable, a hand resting on his chest and another on his thigh.

He didn’t quite notice the ladies until they were standing in front of him, both nude and wearing strap-on dildos.

“Hello, ladies,” Hiccup said casually, moving his arm to rest behind his head, hugging the pillow. “I like your cocks.” He smiled at them.

Hiccup noted that Ruffnut had ostensibly a thigh holster that seemed to be meant to hold the syringe of cumlube. It was a Bad Dragon cock. Astrid’s looked like a regular strap on cock in that it was more flesh colored than Ruffnut’s but did it have a remote control? She seemed to have some sort of remote control in her hand. Intriguing.

“What’s your idea, ladies?” Hiccup asked.

“Double penetration of you,” Astrid said.

Ruffnut had a huge grin on her face.

“You know you love that, Haddock,” Ruffnut said. “We’ve seen you with two cocks in your pretty ass multiple times. You look great like that.”

True.

“Don’t deny it!” Ruffnut exclaimed, pointing at Hiccup in a dramatic fashion. The dildo she wore moved as a result.

“Why would I deny something that’s true?” Hiccup said. He then stood up, dropped his boxer briefs, and then approached both women.

His next action was to kiss both women firmly on the lips, first Ruffnut, and then Astrid. And following that, the three of them mashed their lips together.

Hiccup felt his cock touch their strap-on cocks and enjoyed it. His cock was half hard and he was sure it would be fully hard quite soon; he was thrilled with the idea of them fucking him.

“So, what’s next?” Hiccup asked. “I’m going under the assumption I’m subbing for you two.”

“Get on your knees. Or sit on the couch, whatever,” Ruffnut said. “Astrid called it a bed once, so it might be a bed.”

Ruffnut laughed.

Astrid gave an exasperated sigh and glanced at Ruffnut, but she was smiling, her eyes warm with affection for Ruffnut.

“Way to dom, Ruff,” Astrid said.

Ruffnut then put her hand on Hiccup’s shoulder and pressed down.

“On your knees, then,” Ruffnut said. “Now suck my cock. And also Astrid’s.”

Staying close to the couch, Hiccup knelt down so that he was in front of the women, and took Ruffnut’s Bad Dragon cock into his mouth, and sucked on it, his mouth moving over it, he even licked the slit, and Ruffnut gleefully let some cumlube slip out.

“You look so good like that,” Ruffnut said. “Can’t wait until this is inside you.”

“Now suck mine,” Astrid said.

While keeping one hand on Ruffnut’s cock to stroke it, he took Astrid’s into his mouth and also sucked on it, licking the head and slit.

“You should turn the vibe on,” he heard Ruffnut suggest.

“No,” Astrid said.

Ruffnut moaned.

“He looks so great sucking your cock,” Ruffnut said to Astrid.

“Yeah,” Astrid whispered huskily.

“Gods, look how hard his cock is!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Okay, Hiccup, you can stop,” Astrid said. “Sit on the couch.”

Hiccup did as he was told.

Hiccup resisted the urge to stroke his own cock, because wow, he was incredibly turned on. He wanted something to touch his prostate.

“You’re gonna turn the vibe on when you’re inside me right?” Hiccup asked. “Because I bet that’s gonna feel _amazing_ on my prostate.”

“You’ll find out,” Astrid replied, in an attempt to be vague.

“That means yes,” Ruffnut translated.

Hiccup grinned at Astrid’s annoyed expression while Ruffnut cackled and patted Astrid’s face in an affectionate way. She kissed Astrid’s cheek and then brought her attention to Hiccup.

“Show us your ass,” Ruffnut said.

Hiccup got on his knees on the couch cushions, his front side facing the back of the couch. He placed his hands on the couch and then pressed his ass out.

“Mmm,” Ruffnut murmured.

Rubbing the dildo at the head and then pressing the syringe just enough for a good amount of cumlube to slip out of the slit and onto her hand, Ruffnut then slathered that on Hiccup’s hole, which had him moaning and moving his ass against her hand. Ruffnut watched as Astrid placed her hand under Ruff’s dildo; cumlube was on Astrid’s hand in moments.

Once their hands were nice and lubed up, Astrid said, “Hiccup, ready? How many fingers you want for now?”

“Don’t care about the number,” Hiccup said. “I’m a big boy.”

Ruffnut snorted.

“He’s a big boy,” Ruffnut echoed.

“Big boy,” Astrid echoed, delight in her voice.

“Are you talking about your cock?” Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup groaned.

“I mean!” Hiccup exclaimed. “What I was trying to say… I was trying to say that I can handle multiple fingers inside me. Even a whole hand.”

“That was me,” Ruffnut said, proudly.

Hiccup sighed. “Ladies, it’s fine. I’ve had sex plenty of times and have had the fingers of five different people inside me at various times. I think I can handle it. Come on, I want those dicks in me already!”

“Okay,” Astrid said. “But, let us know if you can’t.”

“I know,” Hiccup said.

He pressed his ass out towards them.

He waited.

A moment later he felt one hand— Ruffnut’s, and then another hand— Astrid’s, touch his ass cheeks. Both moved to touch his hole. He felt one set of fingers, two he was pretty sure slip in, and then a third, from the same hand. And then another hand… slipped in two fingers. And he moaned. It felt so great.

And those two sets of fingers were perfect. It felt wonderful, just made his cock want to sing, which he supposed it did by spilling precum. The way they moved in and out, and stroked his insides, and touching his prostate, which elicited loud exclaims of pleasure. He wondered if they would continue this until he came or until they felt he was stretched enough to take two dildos.

He would be pleased either way.

Though he hoped to cum while he was riding them. Or however they were to be situated.

“Ohhh,” Hiccup moaned. “Keep stroking.”

“You want me to keep stroking your pretty prostate?” Ruffnut asked.

“Please!”

He felt one of their hands touch his balls and he groaned.

“We’re actually to the point where Ruff and I have enough real estate for our fingers to not touch,” Astrid noted.

He moaned when a finger moved.

“I just touched you,” Ruffnut told Astrid.

“You know what I mean,” Astrid said.

“Weird way to say I’m stretched, Astrid,” Hiccup said.

“Said the guy who called himself big boy,” Astrid retorted.

“So, we’re all weird,” Ruffnut said, as if that settled the matter. Ruffnut paused, waited to see if they were gonna say anything else, and then said, “So, Hiccup, do you want us to make you cum from the fingering or do you wanna cum from the two dildos inside you?”

Privately, Hiccup felt a little concerned that he might come rather quickly if he was penetrated by the dildos now.

But… he wanted those dildos inside them. If he came, he came. Erections were a dime a dozen.

“Get those dildos inside me,” Hiccup said, and then moved off the couch to stand with the women. He looked eagerly at them. “So, how do you want me positioned?”

“Ride me,” Ruffnut said.

“Fuck!” Hiccup exclaimed.

If it was possible for Hiccup to look even _more_ eager, then Hiccup achieved it.

“And I’ll be behind you,” Astrid said.

“Good positioning, I like it,” Hiccup replied. “Can we kiss before heading to the couch?”

Once the ladies had affirmed their consent for kissing, Hiccup pressed close to Astrid and kissed her, Astrid kissing back, Ruffnut moaning in appreciation. Air hit Hiccup from Astrid’s nose that must have been her reacting to Ruffnut.

When he pulled away from Astrid, he pressed close to Ruffnut, who held him by the hips and kissed him hard, and fuck, there was tongue, and she was pulling him with her to the couch, and before he knew it the two of them were kissing on the couch, Hiccup on top, his cock touching her dildo. Eventually, he pulled away from the kiss to sit up.

His hole puckered with excitement as he started to position himself. Ruffnut watched with glee as Hiccup positioned his hole over the dildo and then he sank down on it—

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“You look amazing riding me,” Ruffnut said. “Astrid get over here, get inside this hot piece of ass.”

Astrid got onto the couch, sat close to Hiccup, kissed his neck, and whispered, “Ready?”

“Yes,” Hiccup replied.

He felt her dildo press against Ruffnut’s dildo and his own hole, and with a deep breath, he allowed it entrance, and moaned once she was fully inside him.

She wrapped her arms around him, and her breasts were right up against his back. He could feel her hard nipples. And fuck, he had a great view of Ruffnut’s nipples.

“I’ll turn it on in a little bit, okay?” Astrid said.

“Okay,” Hiccup said.

“How do you feel?” Ruffnut asked. “Ready for movement?”

“Great and an emphatic yes,” Hiccup said, making a mental note to bring both women to orgasm later.

He felt Astrid thrust from behind, Ruff thrust from below, and he moaned. The stretch, the proximity to his prostate.

He was pretty sure one of the cock heads was right against his prostate.

He moaned again as they continued to thrust into him in the most perfect way.

“I’m turning the vibrator on,” Astrid announced.

And then…

Gods, the most wondrous sensation.

“Ah, fuck!” Hiccup exclaimed. He cried out. He tossed his head back.

It felt so wonderful. Just a constant sensation of vibration right at his prostate.

“Yeah, vibrators are the best,” Ruffnut said, she held him by his hips and continue to thrust upwards into him.

“You’re sure to come from this,” Astrid whispered, kissing his shoulder.

As they continued to thrust into him, he met their every move, working to capture as much pleasure from their movements as possible, completely enjoying the vibration and the friction of two rather lovely sex toys being used by two rather lovely ladies. He felt so filled, though he wished they could feel the reactions of his inner muscles, and how they squeezed the cocks.

“Astrid, you should see how much precum is coming from his cock,” Ruffnut said. “It’s like I turned on a faucet!”

One of Ruffnut’s fingers briefly rubbed his slit and Hiccup cried out. Ruffnut chuckled huskily.

“You want your handsome cock touched?” Astrid asked.

“Fuck! How am I supposed to say no to that?!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

The vibration inside him was wonderfully constant as were the thrusts. And he knew he was incredibly close. Like if they touched his cock more along with the prostate being vibrated, he would cum.

He kind of wanted to cum from the prostate alone but his cock wanted to be touched.

“Bet you wish your cock was inside one of us?” Ruff said. “You know you want to make us cum.”

“I do,” Hiccup whispered. “Touch my cock.”

He felt two hands hold his cock, Astrid’s hand about mid-shaft, Ruffnut’s at the head. They both moved their hands. And it felt wonderful.

He whined and then slammed his hips down on their cocks, hard, and _fuck_ , the way that vibration hit his prostate… that was it.

He was screaming, tears of pleasure falling down his face, and he could feel every bit of his cock spilling cum, he wasn’t sure if the hands were catching it or it was falling on Ruff’s stomach, but he was a mess of sensation. All the while, both women held onto him with both of their hands. Hands that weren’t at his cock were at his hips, holding onto him.

“You look wonderful,” Ruffnut said.

“You’re doing great,” Astrid told him.

He cried out again, as an aftershock smacked through him.

Astrid must have turned off the vibration because he no longer felt it.

But he did feel… was that the cumlube?

“Pretend I just came inside you,” Ruffnut said softly.

That confirmed it.

A moment later, he felt Astrid pull out of him, and then she lifted his ass upwards and out came the other dildo, some cumlube dripping out of his hole, and he dropped down to lie on Ruffnut’s chest.

Astrid leaned down next to him.

“Mmm,” Hiccup said. “Incredible.”

“Good!” Astrid and Ruffnut said.

“That was the intention!” Ruffnut said.

“Remind me to give you both an orgasm when I’m not sleepy,” Hiccup said. “That orgasm wiped me out. Cuddle me.”

Astrid saw him smile as Ruffnut wrapped her arms around him. Astrid chose to lie on Ruffnut’s chest as well and threw an arm around Hiccup.

They were on a couch and real estate was limited, so this was the best way to cuddle.

And they were all content with that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, here’s an idea,” Hiccup suggested. “Three of us will sit on the couch, and the other three will ride their cock, strap-on cocks inclusive.”

He watched as his partners considered this. Some of them stared at the couch.

“I still want two cocks in me at the same time,” Snotlout said. “But I’m fine with this plan.”

“Yes!” Tuffnut exclaimed. He slapped his own butt.

“Definitely,” Ruffnut said, grinning.

“Sounds like a good idea for an orgy,” Astrid said.

“Agreed,” Fishlegs said.

“So… uh… decide what you wanna do?” Hiccup said.

He felt that this statement was like opening a can of worms, except that it was more like a weird game of musical chairs. Well, sexual musical chairs.

Hiccup quickly sat down, because he really wanted someone riding his cock.

Astrid sat down with a strap-on cock in another seat. Hiccup was certain it was a Bad Dragon cock, but not one of Ruffnut’s.

Fishlegs took too long to stare at the middle seat and Snotlout took it.

“Okay, twins, Fishlegs, decide who you wanna ride,” Hiccup said.

The twins both made a beeline for Hiccup but Tuffnut was there first, with a smirk on his face as he sat down side saddle on Hiccup’s lap.

He stuck his tongue out at his sister.

“Jerk!” Ruffnut yelled. “I wanted to ride his cock!”

“You can still ride _a_ cock,” Hiccup said. “Fishlegs is still deciding. And besides, there’s always later, eh, Ruff?”

“True!” Ruffnut said. “You, me, cowgirl position, a time to be decided later.” She held out a hand.

And Hiccup shook it.

“Deal.”

“It’s big,” Fishlegs told Astrid.

“Yes,” Astrid said.

“Okay, Fishlegs, you can handle a Bad Dragon cock. You’ve had cock in you before,” Ruffnut said, as she sat on Snotlout’s lap.

“Plus, we _did_ just finish fingering each other very recently,” Hiccup noted.

Lying together on the floor, and both being fingered and fingering someone else had been absolutely exquisite.

Hiccup held up a bottle of lube.

“If you need it, use it,” Hiccup said.

Fishlegs nodded.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, let’s have sex!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Do you wanna face me or…?” Hiccup asked Tuffnut, who was still sitting on his lap sidesaddle.

In response, Tuffnut repositioned himself so that he was sitting on Hiccup’s lap facing him, which had Hiccup holding him by the hips, Hiccup’s hard cock standing there waiting to go inside Tuffnut.

Hiccup briefly looked over at Snotlout, who leaned over and kissed Hiccup. Ruffnut followed suit, and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Following his sister, Tuffnut leaned over and kissed Snotlout and then he glanced over at Astrid and Fishlegs.

“I’ll kiss you two later. If I move from Hiccup’s lap, my wombmate will steal my boyfriend from me,” Tuffnut said.

“Not how this works,” Hiccup said. “You’re so dramatic.”

“Hah!” Snotlout and Astrid both exclaimed in unison.

“So are you,” Fishlegs said, with a smile at Hiccup.

“So… are we gonna have sex or are you going to roast me some more?” Hiccup asked.

“Sex!” the five of them responded.

Hiccup looked at Tuffnut in his lap, who was now paying attention to him, and the two of them kissed heavily. And then, Tuffnut grabbed the lube bottle nearby and rubbed it on Hiccup’s cock, who let a soft moan.

“Oh fuck, I heard that,” Astrid said, huskily. “Fishlegs, you ready?”

“Can you lube it up a bit more?” Fishlegs said.

Hearing this, Tuffnut, still holding onto the lube bottle, said, “Think fast, Hoff.”

Luckily, Tuffnut waited until her attention was on him, and then tossed the lube in her direction, Astrid catching it with ease, proceeding to rub her strap-on cock down. In addition, to this, Astrid took the time to pour some more lube on Fishlegs’ hole, which definitely reacted to her touch.

“I promise I’ll be gentle,” Astrid told him.

Astrid watched as Fishlegs gingerly brought his ass down towards her strap-on, and then she held his hips gently and firmly, guiding him downwards, and then…

“Oh, wow,” Fishlegs said softly.

“Feels nice?” Astrid asked.

“Yes,” Fishlegs said. He gently let the dildo slip further in, and Astrid began to slow stroke upwards.

At the same time, Ruffnut was positioning herself on Snotlout, and then sinking down onto Snotlout’s cock, her vaginal walls wrapped around his cock perfectly.

She placed Snotlout’s fingers right at her clit.

“Rub,” she told him. And within moments, she was moaning, and then started to move her hips on Snotlout’s cock.

He responded with his own groan of pleasure, and begun to meet her movements.

“Ready?” Hiccup asked, as this was going on.

“Yep!” Tuffnut said. And with that, Tuffnut was moving his body, his cock a little in Hiccup’s face, but Hiccup did not mind this, because a moment later, Hiccup was pleased to have his own cock inside Tuffnut.

It was delightful for Tuffnut to watch Hiccup while Tuffnut purposefully squeezed his internal muscles, causing Hiccup to let out a beautiful moan. After this, Hiccup begun to thrust upwards into Tuffnut, while Tuffnut met his movements with his hips.

The two of them repeatedly kissed while Hiccup moved his cock inside Tuffnut, and Hiccup held his hands firmly around Tuffnut’s hips. Feeling Tuffnut’s cock touch his stomach, Hiccup moved one of his hands in a caressing motion, until he grasped Tuffnut’s cock and begun to move a finger over Tuffnut’s slit.

The reaction from Tuffnut was immediate, in that he let out a loud yelp to express his pleasure, surprising the other four, who had been engrossed in their own sexual pleasure. They merely glanced his way before continuing on.

“Fuck, Hiccup,” Tuffnut whispered, his lips so close to Hiccup’s. “Keep doing that.”

Hiccup let precum slip from Tuffnut’s slit, pleased to be getting this reaction, and continued his actions.

It had taken a little bit of coaxing, but Fishlegs was now sitting in Astrid’s lap, who was perfectly content with this, thrusting upwards into Fishlegs, enjoying every little noise of pleasure he made, mostly moans and gasps. The way he had first cried out when her cock had touched his prostate was so lovely and made her even wetter.

“You like that?” Astrid whispered to him after he moaned out, continuing to move inside him, slowly and carefully, each movement designed to give him pleasure.

Ruffnut enjoyed kissing Snotlout as she moved her hips up and down along Snotlout’s cock. It was deliciously slow, but she was content in her movements, and Snotlout was not complaining, to judge from his low moans. Plus, everyone else was going slow as well.

Hearing all of the beautiful sounds from his partners as they made love was a glorious symphony for Hiccup, who continued his movements to hear Tuffnut make more of those noises, and he couldn’t help but make his own.

One by one, the six of them had begun to reach that lovely crescendo.

First it was Fishlegs, who cried out loudly and let out a long moan as his orgasm hit him. He continued to gasp for a long while afterwards.

Astrid followed, who while content with the orgasm she had gotten from being fingerfucked earlier and had not expected one, had still received one, and she exclaimed out a curse, and a loud gasp.

Next had been Hiccup. “Oh, shit, I’m coming,” Hiccup whispered moments before he cried out, tossing his head back, spilling his seed into Tuffnut, and continued his thrusts and hand movements, wanting Tuffnut to come.

Ruffnut had followed, screaming a “Fuck!” and then moaning just as loudly.

On her heels, Snotlout, who bit his lip briefly before he moaned long and loud, as he came inside Ruffnut.

Hiccup had come down from his orgasm before Tuffnut finally came, and while he had been hoping Tuffnut would have his orgasm before his own, he was quite pleased to have his enough of his mind together to watch Tuffnut come. And watching that orgasm was quite delightful and beautiful. The way his face expressed his pleasure, the way he moaned and cried out, and even the way Tuffnut’s cock spilled, Tuffnut’s cum spilling on Hiccup’s chest.

In the immediate aftermath, sex partners kissed. Fishlegs gently dropped onto the floor, and Astrid joined him to kiss him. Soon after seeing this, the rest had chosen to lie on the floor, kissing each other and hugging and cuddling. Hiccup was quite content as he kissed several of his partners.

“We should just lay on the floor for like, six hours,” Ruffnut said.

“Do you wanna cuddle all the partners?” Hiccup asked, snuggled in between Tuffnut and Snotlout.

“Kinda, yeah,” Ruffnut said.

“That’s very valid,” Hiccup replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What’s that?” Tuffnut asked, looking up from his book.

Hiccup had walked into the living room holding a tube that kind of looked like a purple lightsaber.

“Is it Mace Windu’s lightsaber? Can I have it?” Tuffnut asked.

“It’s not a lightsaber,” Hiccup began. “It’s a—”

“Blacklight!” Fishlegs exclaimed. “It’s basically a lamp that lets you see fluorescence. Like rocks, bodily fluids, certain medical issues…”

“So gross stuff, mostly,” Snotlout said, as he had his feet on one of the coffee tables.

“Investigative programs on TV oftentimes will show a hotel room and then show the room with blacklight, and well…” Fishlegs explained.

“Loads of bodily fluids!” Ruffnut exclaimed. She looked amused. “Those shows are fun.”

“Considering how much sex we’ve had on that couch,” Hiccup pointed to one specific couch in the room.

Everyone’s attention went to that couch.

“I’m curious,” Hiccup said.

“Me too!” Fishlegs said, excitedly.

Snotlout groaned.

“Go turn off the lights,” Astrid commanded to the room at large.

Hiccup stood there with the blacklight as the five of them dispersed to turn off hall lights, living room lights, the fireplace, close curtains, and just make the room as dark as possible.

When the room was dark, and everyone was nearby Hiccup, he raised the blacklight lamp over the couch.

And the fluorescence.

Everywhere.

The six of them stared at the couch in silence for a long while.

“That’s a lot of cum,” Ruffnut said, breaking the silence.

“Did you just reference the ‘That’s a lot of fish’ line from the Matthew Broderick _Godzilla_?” Astrid said, flatly.

“I mean, I guess!” Ruffnut replied. She shrugged in a very Hiccup-like way.

“It’s a fair reference, though,” Tuffnut said. “That is _a lot_ of cum.”

“They are right, though!” Hiccup said. “That’s a lot of our bodily fluid from our sexual activities.”

“I wonder what patches are whose?” Fishlegs asked.

“Really? That’s what you ask?” Snotlout responded. “You see bodily fluid from like six people on our couch, and wonder whose DNA is whose?”

“Yes! I would like to see that fabric under a microscope now,” Fishlegs said.

“Yeah, so would I,” Hiccup agreed.

“Same, actually?” Ruffnut said.

“Me too!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

“Fine. Go do that. Take the couch into your nerd room and use it. We obviously need a new couch,” Snotlout said.

“Is it agreed? A new couch?” Hiccup asked.

There was unanimous agreement.

“Alright, while you two go take the couch to your nerd room, the rest of us are going to buy a new couch,” Snotlout told Hiccup and Fishlegs.

“Sounds good to me,” Hiccup replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase ‘gave proof’ in a sentence is kind of a reference to the song “The Star-Spangled Banner” by Francis Scott Key.
> 
> And Astrid and Ruffnut watching House Hunters International is kind of because of a scene in the Brooklyn Nine-Nine season 4 episode **Cop-Con**.


End file.
